Never Forget
by KirolaiSemperFi
Summary: Tony leaves when the team is working on a case involving a missing child. No one, not even Gibbs, knows where he went. What's so special about this day?
1. Chapter 1

"But Boss-"

"No."

"But you didn't even-"

Slap.

"Do I hafta say it again, DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed and broke eye contact with him for a second. "No."

"Good." He walked over to his desk and sat down.

Tony did the same but went to his own desk. Behind him, he could hear Ziva and McGee chuckling to themselves. Oh well. They could have their laugh; they didn't even know what he was asking about, and neither did Gibbs. Maybe if he actually listened this time he'd understand.

"Uh, Boss, I think I found something interesting." McGee transferred the data on his computer screen onto the big plasma.

"What am I looking at, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, the little girl, Amy Taylor, was reported to have run away from her home at least five times since her mother passed away three years ago, and her father remarried."

Tony looked up at the screen. Amy's smiling school ID looked back. It was taken just this year, but he could tell the smile wasn't real; she was hurting. Her eyes looked at me with the pain of losing a loved one....kinda like Tony.

"How long would she be gone?" Ziva asked.

McGee typed some more on his computer. "The police would be notified and would normally find her within a week of her disappearance. Sometimes she'd come back on her own."

Grabbing his coat, Gibbs hurried towards the elevator. "I'm goin' back to question her parents. That's good work, McGee."

As soon as Gibbs disappeared behind the elevator doors, Ziva and McGee dropped their act and decided to make their move.

"So..."Ziva started. "You're having a little problem, Tony?"

"No, Zee-Vah."

"Then what was that about?" McGee asked.

Tony looked at him almost incredulously. "You should know, Probie!"

McGee gave him a questionable look. "Should I?"

Tony nodded. "You forgot."

Ziva looked at both of them. "What is it?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing." He stood up and stretched. "How long do you think before the boss comes back?"

"Maybe an hour," Ziva replied. "Why?"

Tony headed towards the elevator. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Maybe tomorrow too."

"Why?"

Tony didn't respond. He simply grabbed his jacket, headed for the elevator, and disappeared behind the doors.

"Gibbs is gonna kill him." McGee stated.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"WHADDAYA MEAN HE LEFT?!?!?!" The entire squad room hushed as Gibbs confronted his team. "I leave for less than an hour, Tony leaves, and you two didn't even try to stop him?! Did you even attempt to ask him where he was going?! You didn't even call me!"

"Boss, he-"

"What, McGee?!" Gibbs leaned close, staring directly into the junior agent's eyes. "What'd he do? Did he say anything?"

Ziva stepped forward. "He'll be back probably tomorrow or the day after that."

"And where'd he go?" Gibbs demanded. "We're still looking for the missing girl! Find him!"

McGee flew into his chair and began to type furiously. "On it, Boss!"

"I'll check his cell phone," Ziva stated and went to work.

Gibbs glanced over at his Senior Field Agent's desk. What the hell was going on?! Tony wouldn't leave when a little girl was missing! It was completely out of his character. The job always came first, and Tony knew that. Where would he go?

"Damnit." Gibbs stood up and paced, causing McGee and Ziva more pressure. "Did Tony say anything about a party or a visitor? Anything?"

Ziva and McGee thought for a mooment.

"Not that we know of," Ziva stated. "He didn't come to work happily either."

"What does that mean?" McGee asked.

"He doesn't have a date tonight," Gibbs replied. Hurriedly, he accessed Tony's calendar on the computer. There was nothing scheduled for today. "Where are you, DiNozzo?"

*********************************************************************************************************************

The woman behind the counter handed the ticket to Tony. "Thank you, Sir."

Tony took his ticket and walked away from the booth. He didn't have long to wait until his flight would be ready. Inside his pocket, he felt his phone vibrating; probably Gibbs. Taking it out, he read the caller ID: McGee.

_Do I wanna answer?_ Tony thought to himself. _Nope._ He ignored the call and just sat there. _How could they forget? How could McGee and Gibbs not remember? Did they try to forget on purpose? Or did they just not know that today was the day?_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I always forget to do this!! I do not own NCIS. Don P. Bellisario (the luckiest guy) does. However, if ever he doesn't want it, I will take it. What are the chances of that happening? Probably no higher than 0% so now that we know that'll never happen, we can get on with the story!**

"McGee!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Anything?"

McGee shook his head.

"Ziva?"

"I traced Tony's phone-"

"And?"

"He was at the airport," Ziva stated. She watched as Gibbs stormed towards the elevator. "Should we come come with you?"

Looking back at his two remaining agents, Gibbs made a waving motion at them. "Hurry up! We have to catch him before he jumps on a flight."

"Uh, any idea where he's headed?" McGee asked. He got an angry glare from Gibbs. "Or I can just, uh, call the airport and find out which flight he bought a ticket for."

"Yeah, do that McGee."

*********************************************************************************************************************

"_Flight 52 to Indiana is now boarding. Please form an orderly line and have your tickets and passports out and ready for inspection. Thank you for choosing American Airlines for your flgiht!"_

Tony heaved himself up from his chair and took a spot in the line. In front of him was a child who was smiling at him.

"Hi."

Smiling back, Tony said, "Hi."

"Are you flying alone?"

Tony nodded. "And yourself?"

"Yup. Since I was nine, I've flown by myself." He held out his hand. "The name's Adam."

Tony shook his hand. "Tony."

Adam's eyes flew to Tony's belt, where a piece of gold caught his eye. "Whoa, you're a cop?"

Looking down, Tony grabbed his badge and put it into his pocket. "Uh, yeah."

"Cool! You work in Indiana?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm from DC."

"Then why're you going to Indiana?"

_Because I remember...Because they forgot, and no one should be forgotten like that..._

"I have to visit a frieend."

"But you have no bags." Clearly the boy wasn't about to quit.

"It's just a quick trip," Toy explained. "In and out, you know?"

"No, not really." Adam handed his papers to the flight attendant and waited for Tony before boarding.

Tony flashed his papers at the lady, then continued to board with Adam.

"Usually, I stay at a place for a month, then I fly back to the other place," Adam said. "My parents are divorced."

"Oh." Tony let Adam take a window seat, and then took the aisle one.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Gibbs cursed himself under his breath. Why on Earth did he allow Ziva to drive? Did he want to die? No! This was probably one of his worst ideas ever! In the ten minutes that they had been in the car, he had counted twenty barely-missed-accidents-just-waiting-to-happen that had been barely avoided by Ziva. She, on the other hand, didn't even seem to notice.

"Boss, Tony bought a two way ticket." McGee reported.

"Took you long enough, McGee."

"Well, the airport security never heard of NCIS and-"

"Where's he going?"

"Indiana and back."

_Indiana? What the hell's in Indiana, DiNozzo? You're not even from there!_

"Ziva, hurry it up!" Gibbs ordered. He caught the frightened look from McGee before the vehicle accelerated from fast to warp speed. All Gibbs could see and hear were the cars that Ziva maneuvered through, and the blaring of horns.

"Watch out, Ziva!" McGee shut his eyes tight, praying in the back seat. "You're gonna hit that truck!"

Ziva swerved into another lane, smiling as she did so. Looking over at her co-workers, she saw McGee's expression and Gibbs putting his hand over his heart. "Oh, come on! I missed him by at least three feet!"

"More like one!" Gibbs corrected. "There's the ramp that leads to the airport!"

"I know!" Ziva crossed over two lanes of traffic to get on the ramp, but she didn't reduce the speed of the car. "There's the airport."

"You have three minutes to get us there, Ziva."

"Don't encourage her, Boss!" McGee pleaded from the back.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Tony had fallen asleep on the plane, or rather, he was trying to. The flight attendants had already checked everyone's seat belts and the plane was clear for take-off. Now all he had to do was wait.

"Hey." Adam poked his shoulder, and Tony opened his eyes.

"Hm?"

"What agency do you work for?"

"The Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"That's a long title."

"It is."

"What do you guys do?"

"Well, we're a service that investigates naval crimes." _Well duh, Tony! You just explained the agency using the title. _

Adam laughed. "That's pretty straightforward."

"Mmhmm."

The plane pulled out of the terminal, heading for the runway.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

_You've been doing so all this time, Kiddo. _"Sure. What's up?"

"That agency--the Naval Criminal thingy--is that what NCIS stands for?"

Tony nodded. "Why?"

"There's a car driving towards the plane at full speed with 'NCIS' written on the side."

Tony flew to the window, searching outside for the car. He spotted it coming at the plane..._is Ziva driving? Poor McGee and Gibbs!_ _Oh crap! Gibbs... ...Well it's about time they remembered! And if this was the only way, then so be it! _

"Do you know them? Is that your team?" Adam asked.

"Uh... ...no...must be another team." Leaning back into his chair, Tony closed his eyes and relaxed. _Gibbs is gonna kill me..._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I always forget to do this!! I do not own NCIS. Don P. Bellisario (the luckiest guy) does. However, if ever he doesn't want it, I will take it. What are the chances of that happening? Probably no higher than 0% so now that we know that'll never happen, we can get on with the story!**

"Freeze! Put your hands up!"

Gibbs cursed under his breath. He'd bee ndoing that alot lately, mostly because his Senior Field Agent was going to Indiana for no apparent reason. At the moment, he was cursing the darned airport security and their lack of listening and knowledge.

McGee had given up without a fight unlike Ziva. The Mossad Officer had taken a guy into a non-fatal chokehold, angry that the man had called her a piece of trash and had aimed a gun at her. Gibbs had to head slap her quickly to snap some sense into her. She still didn't understand that they wouldn't shoot her if they all cooperated.

Gibbs tried to explain. "We're not terrorists, we're-"

"Sir, stand back!" The security guard was obviously new. Gibbs could tell because the man's grip on his gun was shaky. "If you come any closer, I'll be forced to shoot you.

"I've got my badge in my pocket." Slowly, he reached into his coat, pulled out the NCIS badge, and tossed it open closer to the security guard. "See?"

The man glanced at it. "What agency?"

McGee sighed. Turning to Ziva, who had her hands up like himself, he whispered, "How much do you wanna bet that this guy's never heard of us?"

"NCIS." Gibbs replied. He rolled his eyes when the guard shook his head. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

Another security guard, this one appearing a bit older, walked towards the agents. He held, in his hands, two cups of coffee. "For God sake, put your guns down! You're pointing at federal agents, here!" He walked up to Gibbs and handed him a cup. "I thought it was you, Jethro." He held out his hand. "I got a call that some feds were holding up take-offs and landings."

Accepting the coffee, Gibbs shook the man's hand. "Steve, don't your men know what NCIS is?"

Steve shrugged. "It's on my to-do list."

"Well Shaky here better learn soon."

"He's new. REplaced Ben last week."

Gibbs rose his eyebrows. "Ben _Granger_? What happened to him?"

"Heart attack."

"Oh."

Ziva and McGee were uncuffed and allowed to walk over to Gibbs.

"Boss, I think Tony's flight already took off," McGee guessed.

"There a problem?" Steve inquired. "I might be able to help."

Ziva spoke. "We were trying to catch a flight with one of our own agents on it."

"Name?"

"DiNozzo."

Steve smiled. "Tony?"

Gibs nodded. "The same."

"Not that probie who..."

"Yup."

"You kept him after all these years?"

"He's not that same guy I brought with me the last time I was here," Gibbs admitted. "You'd be surprised."

Steve laughed. "I'd hope not! Not after what he did!"

"Speaking of which, how's Tom Micah doing now?" Gibbs asked.

"Still in prison."

"Wait," McGee interrupted. "What..did Tony..do?"

"He crashed a plane."

*********************************************************************************************************************

"You ever shoot anybody?" Adam had been on a roll, shooting question after question like an automatic machine gun. "And tell the truth!"

_Why do kids gotta ask this all the time?_ "Why would I lie about it?" Tony asked.

"Cops always deny it in front of little kids."

"No, we just choose to not answer that question."

"Why not?"

Tony shrugged. "It's not so cool to shoot somebody you don't really know."

"So you _have _shot someone!" Adam exclaimed. "You ever get shot?"

"Close."

"Really? What happened?"

_Kate got hit instead of me. _"A shift in the wind and." _Do not lie to yourself, Tony. He wasn't even aiming at you!_

"So it didn't hit anybody?"

_Yes. _"Nope."

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Geez, Steve, when you said you could help I didn't think you'd lend us a plane!" Gibbs gave his buddy a pat on the back. "I appreciate it."

"No problem, Jethro. Just don't let DiNozzo into the cockpit when you find him."

"You have my word." Gibbs turned to his team. "Go on in and tell the pilot I'll be right there."

Ziva and McGee disappeared up the stairs and into the plane.

"Say Jethro?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd your agent leave?"

Gibbs stared out into space. "I'll let you know when I find out, Steve."

**I guess I made Gibbs a little too...unsmart. Sure, you all are definitely smarter than him 'cause you all know what he forgot, but Gibbs forgot?? I mean, the clues were even spoken to him! Well, they were vague, but they were there! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I always forget to do this!! I do not own NCIS. Don P. Bellisario (the luckiest guy) does. However, if ever he doesn't want it, I will take it. What are the chances of that happening? Probably no higher than 0% so now that we know that'll never happen, we can get on with the story!**

"Taxi!" McGee watched as yet another unoccupied taxi completelyignored him and zoomed by. "Come on! You totally saw me!" Annoyed, he looked around for another available taxi.

Gibbs and Ziva were still inside the airport building, trying to find out where exactly Tony might've gone. After showing his picture at the front, they discovered that he had hailed a cab and left within ten minutes of getting off his flight. Now they were sitting near a small cafe.

"Come on, Gibbs!" Ziva encouraged. "You've been his boss for years! Surely you can think of where he'd be!"

Gibbs closed his eyes, racking his brain. "I'm trying, Zi. How about you?"

"All I can guess right now is some fraternity reunion party."

Gibbs shook his head. "Nah, can't be. Tony didn't attend school here, and he said McGee and I should know." He pushed his chair back and stood up. "I need coffee."

Ziva made a gentle laugh. "Gibbs, I've been here for a year and I've learned on day one that you definitely work best with some caffeine in your stomach."

Gibbs stopped suddenly, almost causing Ziva to bump into him.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her. "What'd you just say?"

"That..you work best when-"

"No, before that! Say it again."

"...Uh, I've been here for a year.."

Then it hit him. _The new guy replaced a loving security guard, we're in freakin' Indiana, McGee and I should also have known about it, Ziva has been here for a year...It all makes sense! _Gibbs gave himself a headslap much to Ziva's awe.

"What was that for?"

Wasting no time, he pulled her along as he headed towards McGee. "Come on!"

When McGee saw them, he gave his boss an apologetic look. "Boss, it's not easy to get a taxi here-"

Ziva stepped out onto he street and gave a high-pitched whistle. Five cars immediately skidded to a halt.

"Not thathard, McGee." Ziva said, opening the door. "Come on!"

*********************************************************************************************************************

Tony spotted the tree first. He couldn't miss it. One year ago, when he first saw it, he thought it had looked pretty to be right there. The huge branches had provided a sort of shade over the ground where they were going to put the casket. He walked over and stood before the headstone.

"Hi, Kate."

_"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you, Tony."_

"You didn't honestly think I'd forget, did you?"

_Laughter. "I never doubted you for a second!"_

"Yeah, I'll bet." He laughed along with her for a moment. "How've you been?"

_"I don't get sick anymore, if that's what you're asking. Plus, I never have to go to the dentist anymore."_

"I know how you hate that."

_"Hated, Tony."_

He nodded. "Right. Sorry."

_"Don't apologize! It's a Gibbs rule that you constantly reminded me of for two years!"_

"But those were two _good_ years, right?"

_"Definitely. And every single movie reference you made adds to that."_

Tony brought a hand up to his eyes, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall soon.

_"Oh no. Don't tell me you're gonna cry. Please don't! You all cried enoug hfor me! I don't need anymore tears."_

"Heh, not in front of you, Kate."

_"You did before."_

"No I didn't."

_She smiled. "When your car was stolen and we watched the live feed of it crashing full speed into a-"_

"Thanks for reminding me." Slowly, Tony dropped to his knees and leaned back on his heels. He gently ran his fingers over the engraved name on the stone.

"Anthony?"

Tony looked up suddenly to see Ducky and Abby walking towards him. "How did you--"

"We flew here," Abby said with a smile.

"But how did you get past Gibbs?"

Ducky leaned down next to Tony, followed by Abby. "Simple, dear boy. We asked."

"So did I, but he said no." He gave them both a curious look.

_"You were working on a case, Tony!"_

"What reason did you give him?"

"Personal."

"And he didn't even try to guess what it was?"

"Nope."

"Figures." Tony mumbled. "Boss and Probie...thay forgot."

_"No they didn't."_

"I'm sure they didn't." Ducky said.

"No. They _did, _Ducky. I had to leave while Gibbs was outta the building and I think he's gonna kill me! I saw him at the airport while the plane was taking off. He let Ziva drive! I can only imagine his facial expression..."

Ducky, Abby, and Kate laughed.

_"She's a good person."_

"I know."

_"I'm glad Gibbs chose her to replace me."_

"You weren't replaced. She just took your desk, that's all."

Abby rubbed Tony's back. "Who're you talking to?"

Catching himself being watched confusingly by Ducky and Abby, Tony looked down. "Kate," he admitted awkwardly.

"About what?" Abby asked.

"Nothing." Tony replied. "Just nothing."

_"Tony, why didn't you just tell them where you were going?"_

"Because, Kate!" Tony suddenly said aloud, shocking both Ducky and Abby. "Because they should've known! They should've remembered without me having to say anything! If they cared, if they truly cared, they'd be here."

Hands touched Tony's shoulders. "We are, Tony."

The Senior Field Agent didn't have to look up to realize his boss was here. His gaze remained looking at Kate's name.

"Ducky? Abby?" Ziva turned to her co-workers. "What're you doing here?"

"We requested this time off." Ducky explained. He walked over to McGee who was gasping for air. "What's wrong, Timothy?"

"We...took...a...taxi and...Gibbs demanded...that he drove."

_"Poor Tim!"_

"Relax, Kate, he'll be fine." Tony whispered.

The six of them sat in silence for a while, staring at the headstone.

"She wouldn't believe me when I told her you forgot," Tony finally said. "She said I should've reminded you."

"I know," Gibbs whispered.

"I know you forgot so don't deny it."

"I'm not."

As if he just noticed she was there, Tony looked over at Ziva. "You came too?"

She nodded. "I've always got my team's back, even if they don't tell me the full story...I'm always here for you all."

Abby leaned over and gave Ziva a hug. "That's sweet, Zi."

"You woulda liked Kate." McGee said.

"I imagine she was a great agent."

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked without taking his eyes off of the grave.

"'Cause she survived two years with you and DiNozzo."

They all laughed for a while; it felt good to be away from the office with one another. Sitting, talking, sharing stories of cases with Kate. Now that Ziva had been added to their family for about a year, they all felt the need to share more stories with her: ones that involved Kate.

After some few hours passed, Gibbs stood up and brushed the grass stains from his knees. "Come on. We still have that missing girl waiting to be found back in DC."

Slowly, the team all pulled each other up and stretched away the laziness from sitting for hours.

"Good-bye, Caitlyn." Ducky said aloud.

_"Bye, Ducky."_

"We'll be back next year." McGee and Abby promised.

_"I'll be here."_

"Shalom," Ziva whispered.

_"Bye, Ziva."_

Tony smiled at Kate.

_"See, Tony? They care."_

"Yeah..I know." He turned to join the rest of his team.

Gibbs waited for his turn. Slowly, he brought his hand to his lips, kissed it, and placed it on Kate's stone. "Sorry, Kate."

**So...just one more chapter after this I think. Yeah, sounds good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I always forget to do this!! I do not own NCIS. Don P. Bellisario (the luckiest guy) does. However, if ever he doesn't want it, I will take it. What are the chances of that happening? Probably no higher than 0% so now that we know that'll never happen, we can get on with the story!**

"Well, well, well!" Steve exclaimed. "If it isn't Tony DiNozzo coming back with his boss and team!"

Tony held out his hand and Steve shook it. "How 'ya been, Steve?"

"Good. Unless..." He turned to Gibbs.

"No, he didn't go anywhere near the cockpit."

"I'm good then, Tony." He leaned in close to whisper into the agent's ear. "Got caught by the boss, huh?"

Tony shrugged. "Sorta," he whispered back. Then he went off to the side, standing by the rest of the team. "Boss, I'm gonna take my car back to the office. See 'ya all there?"

Gibbs nodded. "Take Ziva and McGee."

Tony only nodded and started off towards the parking garage. His two co-workers followed in silence.

"So, what was he doing in Indiana, Jethro?" Steve asked only when the three agents had left.

Gibbs leaned in and whispered a response. Afterwards, he smiled and thanked the man for the plane. Then he turned to Abby and Ducky. "Come on, we gotta go too."

*********************************************************************************************************************

Tony drove without a word. Not even the music was on, and that was too unusual even for him. He just drove silently. It was Ziva who broke the silence.

"So, Tony, do you mind me asking you a question?"

"Ask away, Ziva."

"Why did you crash a plane at the airport?"

McGee leaned forward in the backseat, interested in the conversation. "Yes, Tony. Do tell."

Tony smiled. "It was a long time ago and I don't remember."

"Come on!" Ziva pressed. "I know you know!"

Tony glanced quickly at her. "You can read my mind?"

"That, and I can tell when you're lying."

"We've been through this before, Tony." McGee said. "And I highly doubt anyone would forget something as big as that."

Tony turned down another street and stopped his car behind a long line of traffic. "Perfect..."

"Well this is the perfect opportunity to share." Ziva said with a smile. "So go ahead."

Tentatively, Tony took his hands off the wheel and turned in his seat towards his partners. "I was Gibbs' probie and we had a case at the airport. There was a dead Marine found at an empty terminal.

"Why was it empty?"

"It was a new addition ready to open the next day." Tony inhaled. "Well, after much investigating, Boss uncovered a security guard that worked for Steve who had killed him."

"Why'd he kill him?"

"The man, Tom Micah, was involved in allowing shipments of drugs and weapons to pass through security and get on planes. The Marine, a Lieutenant Harrison, suspected this and was sent to exploit him."

"That doesn't explain why you crashed a plane into the terminal." McGee stated.

"Hang on, I'm getting there." Tony made sure the traffic wasn't moving. "When we found out, he was hiding somewhere in the airport and we didn't know where. It took us a week to search the whole place thoroughly. Gibbs and I checked the planes. I took the last one, which was where Micah was. He was trying to take off."

"Ah." The events were becoming clear for Ziva. "So you crashed?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I turned the wheel a little too far to the left and we crashed into the wall." He smiled. "Boss ran to the sight, pulled me out, the nwent back for Micah."

"What happened to you?"

"My hands were glued to the wheel from shock. He had to pry my hands off."

The car filled with laughter.

McGee's cellphone started to vibrate. "It's Boss."He picked it up. "Yeah, Boss?"

_"The minute you guys get back, I need you to start reviewing the case and try to locate the girl." _

"On it." McGee snapped his phone shut. "We hafta find Amy Taylor."

Tony moved the car slowly along with trraffic. "So let's review then."

Ziva sighed. "Well, we know that Amy was known to run away from her home after her father remarried a year ago following the death of his wife."

"Wow, Ziva, take a breath!" Tony slammed the brakes, ending less than a foot from the car ahead of him. "What? The guy made a sudden stop!"

McGee continued. "Amy would be gone for a few days, then come back on her own. That probably means-"

"-she didn't want anyone to know where she'd been," Ziva concluded.

Tony stared off into space. He didn't even realize when the traffic began to move and cas started to honk behind him. "She lost her mom...runs away..." he looked at Ziva. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Wh-" Her eyes grew wide. "You!"

Tony nodded. "McGee, find out where Janet Taylor was buried. Hurry!"

"Uh, I don't have my PDA!"

"Call Abby!"

"She's with Gibbs!"

"Ziva?" Tony turned to her. "If ever there was a time where we could use your awesome photographic memory, now is the time."

Ziva closed her eyes, deep in thought. "I didn't interview her, Gibbs did....Hang on..."

Tony and McGee watched her eagerly.

"...Uh...the, uh...ooo! The cemetery on Gregor and Fifth Street! Hurry!"

"If you haven't noticed, Zi, I can't move the car."

Ziva unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"What're you doing?!"

She ran to other side, opened the driver's door, and pushed Tony to the passenger seat. It took a little while because he was wearing his seatbelt. "Move!"

"Ziva, no! You're not driving my car!"

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ziva pulled up in front of the gates of the cemetery on Gregor and Fifth Street, "What'd I tell you? We made excellent time!" She got out of the car, leaving Tony and McGee to catch their breath and follow her. "Now all we hafta do is find out where she was laid to rest."

The three of them walked through the gates, scanning the nearly empty area. _Nearly_ empty. McGee spotted a silhouette against the sunset. "There she is!" He started to hurry his pace.

"Relax, McGoo. She's not going anywhere." Tony pulled his friend back a little to walk at a slower pace with him and Ziva.

Amy heard the footsteps behind her, but didn't turn around.

"Amy? Amy Taylor?" Ziva approached her calmly.

"How'd you find me?" She asked without looking at any of them still.

Tony squatted down next to her. "Family."

"I don't understand. She's not your relative." Amy broke contact with the tombstone and looked into Tony's eyes. "Is she?"

Tony smiled lightly. "No. She's yours. And if I were you, I'd have done the same thing if I ran away."

"Some people don't have the guts to run alone." Amy said. "You don't seem the type either."

Ziva joined them on the ground and motioned for McGee to do the same. "He actually did, you know? Just yesterday."

Tony nodded. "I still can't believe my boss didn't fire me for it."

"Why'd you run?"

"'Cause I'm like you." Tony's smile remained on his face. "I lost a sister, well, not blood sister but I think you get it....She was special, and I didn't wanna forget her. Like you don't wanna forget your mother."

Amy's eyes grew cloudy with tears. "But your father didn't replace her. He didn't bring in a stranger into your life, did he?"

Ziva held in her breath. What was Tony going to say to that? Did he think that about her?

"He did. And at first, I admit I was...stubborn. I didn't wanna accept it. But turns out she's like my best friend now." Tony looked at Ziva. "She wants to kill me sometimes, and I, well, can't even beat her in a wrestling match."

Amy laughed. "You must be wimpy compared to her."

Ziva and McGee laughed.

Tony did too. He whispered for Amy's ears only. "I'll never admit that to her."

**The end! That's it! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
